


Rule Number 3

by pornell_fangirl



Series: A Place In Time [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl





	Rule Number 3

"I just don't understand it, Dr Mallard," Jimmy was flustered. "I've looked everywhere I can think of. I guess I'll have to requisition a new one from HR tomorrow. I promise it won't happen again."

Ducky sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose above his glasses.

"I quite understand, Mr Palmer. It is somewhat unlike you to lose your cellphone. I apologise if I came across quite harsh with you over the last couple of days. I can only surmise that my concern for Anthony and Ziva rather clouded my better judgement. Perhaps you will allow me to make amends in some small way. I shall slip into my office and make us both a spot of tea while we finish this inventory.Together."

The elderly ME was rewarded by one of his assistant's rare genuine smiles.

"You don't have to do that, Doctor. As much as I appreciate the thought. But you were right. I did lose my cellphone. I deserve this."

Ducky couldn't help but return the smile.

"Nonsense my dear boy. Besides, four hands will make this go so much more quickly. And I suspect, Mr Palmer, that recently you have found somewhere much better to be."

At the stricken look that instantly crossed Jimmy's face, he rushed to carry on.

"Not that I would pry into such matters you understand. Although I am sure you don't need reminding that my door is always open, figuratively. so to speak, should you require a friendly ear."

The smile was back on the younger man's face and much as it was dimmer than it began, it was no less genuine.

"Thank you, Doctor."

With a backward look at his assistant, Ducky headed to his office and his bountiful supply of tea.

*

The two men worked together in near silence for another hour and a half before it was disturbed by Jimmy's tentative voice.

"Dr Mallard?"

Ducky paused in his counting of sterile swabs and turned to face the younger man who was sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Mr Palmer?"

"I erm..." Jimmy stammered. "I've fallen in love. But I'm just not sure how my friends and family are going to take it."

Ducky looked startled for a moment but covered it well.

"My dear boy. If the happiness I have noticed radiating from you these past few months has any connection to your new relationship, I cannot see how anyone would be anything other than happy for you."

Leaning in conspiratorially, he smiled tenderly at his mentee.

"I know I am."

Jimmy lowered his head shyly as he carried on.

"But it's not a traditional relationship, Dr Mallard. You see..." he took a deep breath and looked his employer and teacher straight in the eye. "You see... I've fallen in love with another man. One who is more than twice my age."

A relieved sigh left Ducky's lips and he took off his eye glasses to wipe at them.

"Is that all, Mr Palmer? For a moment there you had me worried! Pray, do I know this gentleman?"

A light blush dusted Jimmy's cheeks.

"Well yes. It's Tobias. Tobias Fornell."

The only reaction Ducky showed was a shallow gasp and a slight widening of his eyes.

"Please understand, Mr Palmer, I must ask you this question... Does Agent Fornell feel the same way?"

Jimmy's smile turned positively angelic.

"He says he does and he's given me no reason not to believe him."

Throwing the clipboard he was clutching onto his desk, Ducky stood up.

"Well then Mr Palmer, I'd venture to say, it matters not at all what anyone else may think. True love is hard enough to find as it is."

Taking a look around, he headed to the coat rack by the door.

"Now I say we pick this up tomorrow. I'm sure Agent Fornell has also had a rough two days dealing with Jethro and could use your company. As for me, if I do not return home soon, Gerald is sure to send out a search party. Have I told you about Gerald, my partner of several years now? You see he's quite a bit younger than me....."


End file.
